


Casualidad

by Doditoyeollie



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Luhan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doditoyeollie/pseuds/Doditoyeollie
Summary: Son un par de desconocidos, ella sólo escapaba de un luctuoso ser y él sólo iba de paso en aquellas calles desoladas donde vio a una chica la cual más que un simple suspiro le robó. Fue una casualidad absurda que los orillo a conocerse.
Relationships: Boa Hancock & Monkey D. Luffy, Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 4





	Casualidad

**Author's Note:**

> Amó este shipp, no se, siento que hacen una hermosa pareja, claro, si quitamos la mala perspectiva que tiene ella del amor.  
> Hay bastante OoC de Hancock y un poco por parte de Luffy, así que sino te gusta puedes no leer :D  
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo hetero así que discúlpenme si es extraño.  
> Universo alterno.

\- _Capítulo único_ -

Órganos humanos, sustancias inusuales o cualquier materia ilegal en el mundo, yace en los lugares más aislados y al mismo tiempo más concurridos de Japón, los yamishis o más conocidos como "mercados negros" Son sitios creados en los bajos barrios, por supuesto en estas ciudades negras la libertad es un privilegio que sólo los más fuertes tienen, por lo que, el tráfico de esclavos es algo común.

Después de una buena paga por unos recién nacidos, 𝙏𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝, un comerciante conocido por vender **productos** de buena calidad descanza en su auto junto a sus socios.

La tensión que se siente al estar cerca del hombre es simplemente desagradable, aunque la expresión amable que regala dice lo contrario a la impresión que da.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? - preguntó, el auto de color negro yace estacionado esperando por arrancar.

Un hombre que se encuentra en uno de los asientos tragó en seco con nervios —¡Le devolveremos el dinero! - gritó, seguramente por el terror que su viejo cuerpo está sufriendo, hacer negocios con Teach siempre ha un peligro aunque la mayoría suele ser arriesgarse.

—No me entiendes, no quiero dinero. Prometiste una **botella** \- los negros orbes miraron al de trajes blancos.

  
—¡Escapo! La buscamos toda la mañana, lo sentimos mucho señor - su semblante asustado hizo al pelinegro sonreír.

No te asustes viejo, sólo quiero que entiendas que ayer por primera vez pedí una **botella** y hoy resulta que se escapo esa escurridiza **bebida** -el viejo vaciló un poco en qué decir, así que simplemente se mantuvo callado esperando la hora para que termine esa cita —Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿No estarías enojado? - el de canas asintió repetidas veces, Teach suspiró cansado de seguir hablando con ese viejete, gruño y dejó al hombre libre con la condición de tener a la chica que encargó para el final del mes.

Por otro lado, a unos metros del infierno, el viento danza con fuerza y en un sensible canto hace gruñir a la peli negra que yace con los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas pálidas.

—Hace frío - con los labios secos y temblorosos, susurra para sí misma, el clima al parecer tampoco le quiere pues un frío abrasador la consumir por lo que no evita temblar y abrazarse queriendo obtener algo de calor. El frío en una noche sin estrellas es bastante desanimada y para su desgracia yace sola en plena obscuridad que es minimizada por la luna brillando sobre el cielo.

Ella se encuentra caminando allí en el fondo de una inmensa hoya, con paredes, altas de metros, encajonan fúnebremente las calles llenas de suciedad. 

Suspiró cansada de seguir, bajó la mirada al suelo sin ganas de mirar al obscuro mar lleno de nubes, ni siquiera de continuar mirando hacia el frente. Tal vez sería mucho más sencillo tirarse en medio de cualquiera de esas calles y abandonar todo. Porque en el mundo al que ella pertenece no es sencillo sobrevivir, se descansar un poco en el suelo y recuperar fuerzas pues lleva bastante tiempo caminando que sino fuera por el pequeño abrigo que tiene puesto ya estaría tiesa por el helado clima. 

—Mala idea - pensó, al parecer su mente no razonó y al tocar el sucio piso de inmediato sintió un gélido aire colarse hasta sus huesos. Maldijo en voz baja y se removió incomoda. 

Unas inmensas ganas de llorar le reinaron, sin embargo, sus ojos están tan secos como para dejar salir una lagrima por el llanto que hace horas dejo escapar. 

La imagen de sus hermanas le vino a la mente, como una visión de esperanza en esa obscura noche, sin evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se le plasmo en el rostro por el recuerdo. Las extraña. 

Hace años su vida era tan perfecta y ahora lo único que puede hacer es correr y huir cual rata asustada, esperó unos minutos más en el suelo para retomar fuerzas y seguir sin algún objetivo relevante. 

A oídos sordos y con la fatiga gobernándole, poco a poco la visión comenzó a fallarle, respiró hondo con tranquilidad y exhaló con cansancio, el deseo de dormir un poco la hizo debilitarse y sin pensarlo mucho se dejó caer, al parecer su cuerpo por fin colapso. 

Antes de caer un suspiró fue robado de sus labios, no evito sonreír, tal vez ya este muerta o simplemente su mente le está jugando una buena ilusión pues siente algo blando y cálido en su espalda, acogedor y delicado que la toca, es demasiado agradable para ser real. Relajo sus músculos y disfrutará de la sensación que hace tiempo no ha sentido. 

Antes de quedar inconsciente unos gritos la hicieron despertar —¡Oi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has perdido? - entre abrió los párpados al escuchar las preguntas —Estas muy fría - la persona que al parecer suena preocupada le abrazo con cuidado, la noche no le permite ver su rostro, pero la luna le ayuda a divisar unos orbes negros y brillantes que parecen tristeza . 

Abrió la boca e intento hablar, sin embargo, nada salió, su voz está tan quebrada que simplemente dejo en duda al chico. 

¿Estará bien confiar en ese desconocido? Vaya, no sabe y aunque quiera alejarse el calor que ese hombre desprende la sujeta tan fuerte que su cuerpo simplemente prefiere permanecer ahí, entre los brazos ajenos. 

—¿Te llevo a un hospital? ¿Dónde queda tu casa? - ella negó con la cabeza y con la mirada suplicó algo que el joven no supo descifrar —Bien ... entonces, ¿te llevo a mi casa? No está tan lejos, pero sólo si tú quieres, también hay una estación de policía por aquí cerca - descrito, al no obtener respuesta prefirió optar por comenzar a caminar hacia su departamento. 

El chico quiso iniciar una conversación, pero al ser el único en hablar no funcionó y mientras la carga en brazos intenta ir con cuidado de no caer con alguna piedra, Hancock no evitó sentir alivio de estar con ese hombre. 

—Bueno, aquí vivo ... no se ve muy bien, pero te aseguro que no pasaras frío- comentó, un viejo edificio de unos cinco pisos les espera. 

Cuando entraron por fin logro ver el rostro del joven, un aura que grita inocencia recorre cada expresión del contrario —Primero debes bañarte - dijo y la llevo a un pequeño baño —Te dejaré algo de ropa afuera, será un poco grande ya que son mis prendas - afirmó y salió. 

Junto a las gotas que le recorren en un delicado delineado, Hancock por fin logra llorar, lagrimas pequeñas acarician sus mejillas, está feliz y aun así llora. 

Cuando se terminó vistió, la playera y los pantalones del chico no son demasiado grandes así que no fue un gran problema. 

—¡Oi! Ven a comer - al salir del baño el grito del chico la hizo saltar un poco asustada, el contrario sólo carcajeo —Pareces un gato asustado, ven que no te haré nada - sonrió y le extendió una mano. 

La tomó con inseguridad, el chico la llevó a la cocina, salón donde una vista simple hogar logro saber que es el corazón del contrario, una paz y familiaridad de la cual desconoce le gobernó. 

—Shishi ¿sorprendida? Deberías ver los cuartos de las chicas, es más ordenado ¡venga! Sé que desde afuera este lugar no se ve bien, pero por dentro todo cambia, aquí Sanji suele cocinar - dijo con emoción, el contrario ni siquiera evita despreciar el orgullo que siente por ese departamento —Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Luffy - murmuro mientras deja unos platos con comida ya hecha en la gran y llamativa mesa. 

—Hancock - 

Él la volteo a ver con un poco de sorpresa —¡Si puedes hablar! Ya me había hecho unas ideas de cómo hacer para que te comunicaras - 

Hancock negó y rasco con nervios su mejilla —Lo siento, intentaré hablar más seguido - aseguró, Luffy la observo por minutos para al final alzar ambos hombros. 

—Vale - dijo, se sentó y comenzó a devorar su porción de comida. 

Al ser aun de noche la fatiga persiste en le cuerpo de Hancock por lo que no evita entrecerrar ambos ojos, aunque Luffy al parecer se percato de esto, él comió el último bocado de carne que yacía en aquellos platos y se levanto —Vamos a dormir , por cierto ¿qué hacías allá afuera? Yo olvidé entregarle algo a un amigo así que salí, pero no creo que tú seas así - explicado pues esa noche sus amigos fueron se a una misión y por motivos que él desconoce, tuvo que quedarse en casa solo, aunque fue una buena excusa para visitar al viejo Shanks. Hancock sigue a Luffy directo a una habitación donde unas tres camas adornan —Te llevaría al cuarto de las chicas, pero no sé si Nami se vaya a enojar, así que puedes elegir alguna de estas camas - comentado y se lanzo al último y más desordenado de los colchones —Ah   
... o, si quieres dormir aquí, conmigo - dijo y sin esperar alguna respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho a la mujer, cerro los ojos. 

Hancock suspiró con nervios y se encamino al chico que yace sobre el colchón, le observo con aprecio y un pequeño agradecimiento se le escapó de los labios para después acurrucarse junto al azabache que como la primera vez que le sostuvo, desbordo un reconfortante calor que irracionalmente le ayudo a relajarse. 

La caricia de una mano en su espalda la hizo reaccionar, abrió ambos párpados para encontrarse con los ya reconocidos ojos de esfinge virginal —Si odias esto, me detendré Hancock- Luffy le sonrió de nuevo. Un mar de besos cayó en los delicados labios sorprendiendo a la pelinegra, ella no se alejo y se dejó llevar pues Luffy le acaricia sin maldad y le gusta. 

Besos penetrantes como la noche glacial le son concedidos a su fría y delgada cara, el Monkey comenzó a recorrer con ambas manos la blanca piel que cede ante dichos dedos. 

Los orondos belfos bajan por el vigoroso y fino cuello dejando un camino de marcas. 

Pequeños suspiros le son robados a Hancock y con una mirada sobre el moreno que la acaricia, ella intenta desaparecer el espacio que aun la separa del cuerpo contrario. 

Luffy se detuvo, alzo la mirada buscando los luceros ajenos hasta que nuevamente ambos orbes se conectaron, Hancock sonrió con las mejillas ya teñidas dejando atrás la claridad, dando color por fin a esa mueca de felicidad. 

—Te ves bien cuando sonríes Hancock - comentó, la contraria asintió pues no es ajena a su belleza como mujer, a pesar de ser perseguida por un hombre y vivir varios abusos, sabe que se puede permitir ser un poco querida por ese desconocido. 

Luffy la abrazo con la intención de proporcionar calor y alejar el frío de la chica, los lacios y negros cabellos de ella caen sobre su pecho como cortinas delgadas opacando al sol del día. Una extraña necesidad de cuidar de esa chica reinó sobre Luffy al igual que el querer darle más de millones de caricias en un cristalino manantial y aunque está un poco desconcertado del sentimiento que ahora presencia no tiene ninguna intención de ignorarlo. 

Son un par de desconocidos, ella sólo escapaba de un luctuoso ser y él sólo iba de paso en aquellas calles desoladas donde vio a una chica la cual más que un suspiro robo del Monkey. Fue una casualidad absurda que los orillo a conocerse.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
